


Dinner

by bunnysworld



Series: Letters [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 07:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur has a bit of making up to do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner

Merlin,

it’s good having you back in my life. I might have messed up not taking the trash out and that I forgot to go grocery shopping when you asked me to, I know. 

Can I make it up by taking you out to dinner tonight? I made reservations at that little place you like so much, the one with the odd experimental food. They have a table ready for 7:00.

Don’t make plans for the rest of the night, I’ve made plans, you’ll see.

Arthur

P.S.: No, the plans don’t involve fucking like rabbits, but I wouldn’t object to that either.

 

Arthur!

Thank you again for this wonderful surprise last night! You shouldn’t have! I wasn’t aware that you meant the place in London! I have to admit, I was a bit unsure about the helicopter, I have never been on one before, but the view is spectacular! I never thought we’d get to the city that fast! And how on earth did you get a landing permission there? Never before have I taken a sight-seeing tour there, the lights were stunning. Thank you. But you know that I don’t need big presents, don’t you? 

Love you,  
Merlin

P.S.: It’s still your turn to take out the trash and you better not forget to buy groceries on the way home from work.


End file.
